Humans? On Oddworld?
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: What would happen if Humans were already on Oddworld? Full summary in first paragraph.
1. Alex

In the distant future, Oddworld was part of Earth, all of its inhabitants living in weak peace with the humans. Creatures of the second continent of Oddworld were discriminated and pitied by the superiority of the humans, their pride clouding their judgment.

Not only was the hate of the Oddworld inhabitants growing greater at the humans, but also the humans grew too inferior among them. The only thing to uncloud their judgment of them was one word: rebellion.

The Oddworld inhabitants one day began to viciously attack the humans, beginning the reincarnation of the civil war that happened many centuries ago.

The war lasted for twenty years, with an unsteady amount of humans remaining on Oddworld. One girl that remained was Alex, whom was traveling alone in the Oddworld desert, and brutally beaten by scouting outlaws.

Bounty heads on humans were scarce on Oddworld, the human survivors' numbers winding down to near-extinction; therefore, the price on their heads was growing larger and larger. Humans had to hide in order to survive, but something about this girl was odd, she wasn't hiding with any humans or traveling with them.

She was no older than sixteen, five-foot-four, black hair with soft blue eyes and a scar across her cheek. She had bruises and scars all over her body, but she walked on through the Oddworld dessert. That's where we begin the tale.

Alex groaned as she walked through the hot dessert. She stumbled forward and fell face first into the sand. "Oh, by all the…" She muttered as she stood up and spit some sand out of her mouth. "Why now?"

"Human!" A voice yelled.

"Huh? Oh, crap. Wolvarks!" Alex growled as she started to run.

"Get it!" The Wolvarks' voices growled, "Don't kill it, but grab it! Sekto wants them alive!"

Alex hissed, "Sekto. 'Course. Should-a known it was him."

She ran from the Wolvarks until a bullet went through her side. She hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Alex groaned and tried to stand up, but she was weak and fell to the ground. "Oh, well, had a crappy life. If this is how it's gonna end, then I wanna quick." She muttered.

"Got it!" A Wolvark yelled. "What?"

Alex heard jingling behind her and the Wolvarks growled, but no shots were fired. A man's voice growled, "Is that how ya's treats a lady?" He asked in a thick, southern accent.

"It's just a human!" A brave Wolvark yelled.

"She's a lady, ya piece of filth. Go back to yer Master an' do his biddin', but leave the human alone. She's mine." The male voice growled, "Or yer'll answer to me."

The Wolvark's opened fire, but soon the shots were silenced. The man's voice said smugly, "Tolds y'all. An' ya did have teh answer teh me."

Alex groaned as she struggled to stand up. Her vision impaired, but she could hear the sound of heavy boots walking over to her. She held her side and stood up strait. "Who are ya?" She asked before swaying forward.

Two muscular arms caught her and picked her up, "Easy der, kid. I's gotcha."

"Let me go." Alex struggled weakly, her strength was leaving her and quickly.

The man smiled and shook his head. "Nu-huh, kid. You's needs teh heal." He laughed, "Now jus' calm down. I ain't gonna hurts ya. I promise."

"Yeah. I've heard that 'fore." Alex muttered weakly before losing consciousness.


	2. The Stranger

Alex groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and felt something tied against her side. She looked and saw a small pond in front of her with tress surrounding it and the worst sound coming high up from one of their branches. She was in some sort of oasis. "Hello?" Alex called weakly as she stood up.

Alex cried out in pain and fell backwards, landing hard on a tree. "Perfect. Just perfect." She muttered, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Alex looked up in the branches of the trees and there he was: the thing that had saved her. He was laying on one of the thickest tree branches, dozed off in a heavy sleep. He snored louder than fifteen chainsaws against a metal pipe, and his mouth drawn wide open, taking in deep breaths with his snores. His limbs hung over the branches, one arm dangling while the other placed upon his chest in a small curled fist.

She smiled. Alex walked over to the tree and looked up at the thing that had saved her. It was snoring so loudly that Alex had to laugh. She touched her side where the dagger was and then sighed, it was still there.

Alex turned and started to walk away from the oasis when a voice stopped her. "'Bout time ya woke up. Been waiting forever."

Alex turned to the voice and saw that thing then that was sleeping a few seconds earlier was awake and standing behind her. As she turned to face it, she looked it over carefully, wondering if she even stood a chance of out running or fighting it.

The thing was much larger than her; its body was covered in wiry light-brown fur. Its face was darkened from the shadow of its broad scraggly hat, ringed with small, red darts left unused. Two, brown, triangular ears poked out from the hat. Over its body was a worn out and obviously many times repaired patchy poncho over a jade-green over-shirt. It also wore stitched tan tights over its mascularate legs, and heavy brown tattered cowboy boots that jangled each time the thing took a step.

Its beautiful eyes were the catchiest of all; two brightly lit neon-green eyes illuminated from the shadow of its face, staring down at the frightened human. It was a creature Alex had never seen before.  
Alex swallowed and took a step back. "Who-What are you?" She asked, reaching for the knife attached to her side.

The thing smiled. "Folks call me Stranger. Who 're you, 'uman?"

"My-My name's Alex." Alex muttered, taking a step back. She was frightened, but this thing had saved her life. Then again, _he _did too, but that didn't stop Alex from running away.

"Pleased teh meetcha." Stranger said, grinning. "Yer lucky I came by otherwise-"

"I'd be sitting in a cage in Sekto's dam. I know, believe me, I know." Alex finally managed to tear her eyes away from Stranger's neon eyes. "So, uh, why'd ya help me…Stranger?"

"Ya needed it."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothin', kid. Ya needed help an' I gave it teh ya, got it?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. But why-"

Stranger held his hand up, telling her to shush. His ears twitched and his lips curled into a grin. "Sounds like we got company." He turned to Alex, "Can ya fight?"

Alex smiled and licked her teeth. "Do Steef have horns?"

Stranger flinched slightly, but unlocked the crossbow on his arm. He loaded it with wasp-looking things-Alex knew that they were Stingbees-and spider-looking things on the other.

_Bolamites. _Alex thought as she pulled the dagger out of its sheath that was attached to her side. _He uses live ammo. Literally. Weird._

Stranger looked at Alex and then smiled. He mouthed the sentence: outlaws, be careful, kid. He then looked back into the dessert, watching and waiting for his prey.

Alex nodded and pulled the knife out of her belt. She listened carefully for any movements just like her father had taught her. She held the knife at ready when a hand grabbed her throat. Alex made a noise.

Stranger turned around and saw an Outlaw Shooter had its hand around Alex's neck. He let out a growl and lifted his crossbow, but didn't fire. His bright green eyes glanced at Alex and then at the outlaw once before dropping his hand.

"I…can't believe you." Alex managed to groan.

Stranger saw a grin appear on Alex's lips and he became confused but he watched what she was going to do. And he didn't have to wait long.

Alex twisted the knife in her hand and then plunged it deep into the outlaw's gut. She wiggled free from it and then pulled out her knife and wiped the blood off on her shirt. As the outlaw died, Alex put her dagger away and turned to Stranger. "Was that the only one or d'ya know if there are more?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Stranger smiled. His ears twitched once and then he shook his head. "Naw. There ain't no more outlaws close by. This one must've seen ya an' thought he'd be set with enough moolah teh last 'im."

Alex shrugged. "Works fer me. I wonder how he found us…must-a been yer snoring. Yer loud enough to wake the dead!" She laughed quietly.

"I'm a light sleeper, kid. I don't snore."

"That's what you think." Alex paused, "Well, thanks." She said after a minute.

Alex turned to leave when Stranger put his hand on Alex's shoulder. She flinched, but Stranger didn't know why. He hadn't tried to harm her once. "Now where d'ya think yer goin'?" He asked.

"Away. Here. There. Wherever. I don't know. I'm tryin' to survive, Stranger; I don't need to be making friends. Don't want 'em, don't need 'em." Alex spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Now, hold on. D'ya really think it's smart fer ya teh be travlin' on yer own? With all the bounties on yer head, it's dangerous. Not teh mention stupid."

"Thanks fer the news flash there, Mr. Obvious. I've know travelin' was dangerous since before I could talk. Now, as I said before, I'm goin'. Goodbye an' thanks fer the rescue."

"Yer comin' with me, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I ain't goin' with ya. Steefs gotta hunt, bounty hunters gotta bounty and humans gotta run an' hide. That's how it's been for years. Before my grandparents were born. An' who are you to tell me to come with you?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. As you said, we gotta bounty and, well, it wouldn't look good if I let a bounty go…"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Should-a known." Was all she said before dropping to the ground. Her leg flew out and tripped Stranger where he stood.

She laughed once before standing up strait and running as fast as her human legs could carry her. Alex heard Stranger grunt from behind her and footsteps and the sound of his boots jingling from behind her, chasing her.

Alex was the fastest prey Stranger had ever chased before, but that didn't mean she was going to get away. Stranger started running on all fours and soon caught up with the human. He grunted once and then ran into Alex.

The pair tripped over each other and then rolled down a hill. Once they reached the bottom, Alex got out from under Stranger and started to claw the ground, trying to regain her footing so she could run again when a hand grabbed her shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"Now, hold on there 'fore ya start runnin' 'way from me 'gain." Stranger said, holding onto Alex's shirt, "I didn't say I was gonna turn ya in fer yer bounty, did I?"

"What else could ya have meant?"

Stranger smiled.


	3. A Town, A bounty, A Fuzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oddworld or Stranger. I own Alex and a Fuzzle plushie I made named Chomp. Hence the name that Alex named her Fuzzle. Enjoy.**

RG: Finally! No more writer's...ooh.

Alex: Don't tell me.

Stranger: Writer's block...again?

RG: Uh, well...

* * *

Stranger let go of Alex's shirt and the human glared at him. He simply smiled back and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, kid. We're goin' bounty huntin'. And yer comin' wit' me." 

"With you?" Alex blinked. "Ya mean…"

"Yer gonna be a hunter wit' me." Stranger finished. "Firs' stop's Gizzard Gulch."

Alex nodded and hurried to catch up with the furry man. She looked up at his face and then at the road in front of them. The young human sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "So…what are we goin' to do in Gizzard Gulch?" She asked, hoping to get a conversation started.

"I gots lots ta do in that town…" Stranger held up his hand and started to count things off on his fingers, "Turn in Blisterz Booty, check up on the Doc, then check the bounty store fer any new bounties." He said, looking at the sun.

"Two questions, Stranger." Alex said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Blisterz Booty and why do ya have ta see a doc?"

"Blisterz is a bad ass outlaw that was poachin' near the Mongo Wilds." Stranger answered. He fell silent.

"Uh, Stranger, what about-"

"He wasn't worth the trouble, but every lil' cent counts." Stranger said, interrupting her.

Alex opened her mouth, but fell silent. She figured if he wasn't going to tell her, why bother? She let out a sigh and suddenly found the bandages on her wrists very interesting.

Stranger noticed the girl looking at her wrists and he saw bandages around them. They were dirty and had patches of dried blood on them, but they were done in a professional matter. "'Ey…what happened?" He asked, looking at the bandages.

"The war happened." Alex answered, hiding her wrists. She looked at Stranger. "The war that's been going on since before I was born."

"The war 'tween the races." Stranger growled.

"Exactly."

"My entire family died because of that war…everyone I ever loved…everyone I ever cared about…dead…" Alex said softly, looking at her hands. She sighed and looked up ahead. "How much longer, Stranger?"

"'S a long walk, kid. Might be a while."

Alex nodded. She looked up ahead and sighed. "Earth. Now it's Oddworld. Heh. Everything changes…I guess even the way this planet was changed…" She smiled slightly.

Stranger didn't answer as he looked up ahead. He just blinked and sighed.

"Stranger?"

"What, kid?"

"Can we stop? I have to get something."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Wait here."

Alex ran away from him and into an abandoned building. After a few moments of loud crashing and cursing (the curses coming from Alex) said human walked out of the building, a hand-made pack on her back. She ran over to Stranger and looked up at him. "Alright, we can go now." Alex smiled softly. "Jus' needed to get my stuff."

Stranger nodded and growled a soft growl before leading the human towards Gizzard Gulch.

About an hour later, they were out of the desert and into a town. Stranger's crossbow was taken and saw was Alex's knife. Said human looked around and saw they were in Gizzard Gulch. She flinched slightly at the way the Clakkerz looked at her, but no one said anything or tried to touch her. One did, but was soon thrown across the street by Stranger, who just gave Alex a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Fuzz Face." Alex smiled at Stranger as she relaxed her hand, which was near the dagger in the sheath on her belt. She looked up as Stranger led them towards the jail. Hanging over the top of the jail's door was a sign that said "We Recuperate Bad Eggs." Alex snickered, "Bad pun."

Stranger chuckled a little. He opened the door and let Alex walk in first before he followed her in. He walked over to a cell and threw Blisterz, who had a rather large size lump on his head, into the jail cell then slammed it shut. Alex laughed as the outlaw muttered, "Aw this sucks!"

The outlaw glared at the human, "What are you laughin' at, human? Why don't I come over there and-" But before he could finish, Stranger roared loudly and Blisterz shrank back.

Stranger huffed proudly and then walked over to the Clakker that was working behind the desk. He placed the wanted poster down and the Clakker stamped it. "Eh, nice goin', Stranger, now go get yer moolah over at the bounty store, eh?"

Stranger took the poster and nodded. He looked at Blisterz, who was complaining, and scoffed, smiling a little. Alex rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't last a day as a human." The girl muttered, walking away. Stranger followed and, just as he was about to open the door for her, she walked out of the store.

The bounty hunter walked out and next to her. He looked at the sky. "The Doc's place is next, kid. Let's go."

"After you."

Stranger snorted a little, but smiled, and walked across the street to a large building. Just above the doors, a sign read "DOC SURGEON'S OFFICE: Where we have all your surgical needs!" and a pictured of a large-headed, purple colored creature with four arms and a pair of glasses was holding a rusty, surgical knife over the words. Alex winced at the creature, but Stranger walked over to the doors. He tried to open them, but realized they were locked. The bounty hunter sighed and shook his head. "He ain't here righ' now. Guess we should go grab us a couple bounties."

"Yeah…" Alex nodded. She looked at Stranger. "Which would be where?"

Stranger gave Alex a look and then pointed up. The girl turned and saw an orange sign that read "Bounty Store". She laughed a little and Stranger shook his head. "C'mon, kiddo."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Alex muttered as they walked across the street to the bounty store.

Stranger opened the swinging doors and waited until Alex had walked in like he did last time before walking in himself.

As they entered, the bounty store clerked whistled, "Dang, Stranger, you got yerself a 'uman. I take itcha want yer bounty now?"

Alex looked at Stranger, nervous.

Stranger looked at the clerk and then shook his head, surprising the clerk and relaxing Alex's nerves a little. Stranger just slapped a wanted poster on the desk and then spat in another direction. His neon eyes burned into the Clakker's soul. "I only want his bounty. The 'uman's mine, got it?"

The clerk nodded slowly and got out the Stranger's moolah. He laid it on the counter and then stole a glance at Alex. "We got some bounties here, come take a look!"

"Yeah, I will. When does Doc get back in? I need him to fix a little problem." Stranger muttered, scratching his leg.

"Said he'd be back soon teh check on ya. But in the meantime, come look at my bounty list."

Stranger and Alex walked to the counter. Stranger leaned forward as the clerk pulled out a poster. The clerk smiled, "Filthy-Hands Floyd is up for takes. He's up near them wagon trains, harassing the locals." He said as he gave Stranger the poster.

"I see…" Stranger muttered, stroking his beard. He showed Alex the poster and she stuck out her tongue, grimacing.

"Well," Alex muttered, "I know one thing fer sure. He sure as hell wasn't no beauty queen."

It was true; Floyd was one ugly son of a gun. Slung over his shoulder, was what looked like a grenade launcher. He looked a little tough, but Alex just shrugged. "You want 'im?"

Stranger looked at the clerk, "I'll take 'im."

The clerk nodded and looked at them. "He'll be up in Dead Hen's Past. G'luck."

Stranger snorted, but Alex bowed her head slightly. "Thank you." She said softly before hurrying after her guardian.

The clerk Clakker blinked. He watched the two leave and then bit his lip. "Maybe all 'umans ain't so bad after all…" He muttered, watching Alex stick close to Stranger's side.

The two bounty hunters headed past the Doc's office again and down a long, strait road until they reached a gate with a sign that said "Head West to DEAD HEN'S PAST." A Clakker saw the two and smiled a little before turning to the Clakker over the gate, "Hey! Let these two out so that Stranger 'ere can go bag us some more of those scumbag outlaws!"

"Uh…okay?" The second Clakker, Charlie, said before retreating into his office. A moment later, the gate swung open and Stranger and Alex walked out. The first Clakker ran over to Stranger.

"Wait! Ya forgot yer weapons!" It said, holding out Stranger's crossbow and Alex's knife.

Alex's eyes flashed greedily and she snatched her knife away, sheathing it quickly. The human got stares from both the Clakker and Stranger, but snarled. Stranger shrugged and took his crossbow. He snapped it on and then smiled. "Thank ya."

"Here's some ammo, too. Jus' in case ya need it out there." The Clakker smiled.

Stranger nodded. He tipped his hat and put the ammo away. "Thank ya again. Let's go, Kid."

"Comin'." Alex said, hurrying over to Stranger's side. She looked at his bag as two bright red eyes looked at her. She blinked. "Uh…"

The eyes narrowed and jumped out of the bag. Alex oofed as she was tackled to the ground by a furball. The human froze when she saw what had her and was now sniffing her. "Fuzzle…Stranger…"

Stranger turned. He saw one of his fuzzles sniffing the human girl and swallowed. "Jus' don't move. He'll leave ya 'lone once he realizes thatcha ain't gonna hurt him…"

The Fuzzle sniffed Alex and then rested on her chest. He purred slightly and nudged her face gently. Alex's eyes widened. She stood up and held the Fuzzle in her arms. "Uh…Stranger?"

Stranger blinked. He laughed. "He likes ya!"

Alex smiled softly, "Can I keep him? Please." She asked, looking at the bounty hunter.

Stranger blinked again, surprised. "Now 'old on, I migh' need 'im."

"Please."

The bounty hunter looked at the skinny human in front of him and growled. Damn him for being so nice all the time. "He seems ta like ya lot. You a cat person?"

"Heh. I had one…how'd ya know?"

"I don't. He does. Fuzzles are a lot like cats. Eat like 'em too. That's why I get rid of 'em quick."

Alex looked at the Fuzzle in her hands and Stranger sighed. "Alright, I always run out, one Fuzzle ain't gonna make a difference."

"Thanks, Stranger." Alex smiled. She put the Fuzzle on her shoulder. "Chomp."

The Fuzzle purred.

"Seems he likes his name." Stranger chuckled.

"Seems so." Alex smiled as they walked towards Dead Hen's Past.

* * *

Alex: Tell me you're past the writer's block.

RG:...maybe?

Stranger: Ugh. Le's go bounty huntin'.

Alex: After you.

RG: Wait! You can't leave me!

Both: (Leaves)

RG: Okay...they can...


	4. Filthy Hands Floyd

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oddworld or Stranger. Alex is mine.**

* * *

Once they reached a tunnel, Stranger looked at Alex and grinned, "I'm getting' bored. 'Old on, kid."

"Wha-?" Alex blinked, but soon got her answer. Stranger threw the young human on his back and started to run. In a minute, he was running on all fours and Alex laughed as she sat on his back like she was riding a horse. "So this is whatcha meant!"

Stranger only smiled back. He exited the tunnel and took a sharp turn to the right, which made Alex grab onto his poncho tight. The bounty hunter snickered a little as he felt the human's grip tighten and then continued to run forwards. The path became a canyon-like place, with cliffs blocking the two into the path, making it where they could only follow it or turn back. There was no other choice. Stranger smiled and skidded to a stop, making Alex fly off his back. He stood up, brushed himself off an then smiled at the human. "You okay, kiddo?"

Alex stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at her friend and huffed as Chomp climbed out of her pack, annoyed. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's keep goin'." She growled.

Stranger chuckled and kept walking. Alex hurried next to him and Chomp went back into the bag. The path took a turn and they walked into a large patch of reeds. Both of the hunters stuck their heads out of hiding and saw two Outlaw Minions standing under a very large boulder that was held up by a crane. Alex blinked. "Idiots!"

"Hmm?"

"They're idiots. Look." Alex pointed to the crane and the boulder. "They're jus' standin' there. Stranger, stupid people amaze me."

"Me too, kiddo, me too." Stranger chuckled. He pulled out his crossbow. "Kill 'em or take 'em in alive…" He wondered.

"Hmm…" Alex folded her arms. "I get one an' you get the other?" She asked, smiling.

Stranger chuckled again. He ruffled Alex's short hair gently and then looked at the minions. Said outlaws were a mixture of huge lizards and a lot of ugliness. They had on navy-blue shirts with torn olive green pants. They had narrow faces and humped backs and carried two guns slung over their shoulders. Stranger looked at Alex. "I get the one on the left, kid." He grinned.

"An' I get the one on the right." Alex smiled back. She pulled out her knife. "Ready?"

Stranger snickered and pulled out his crossbow. He loaded it with a Chippunk and a Bolamite and then fired the squirrel-like animal away from the outlaws. "Watch an' learn, kid." He grinned.

An outlaw groaned, "Go check that out, Slim."

"Me? What about you, Bo?" Slim blinked.

"Jus' do it!" Bo snapped.

"Fine." Slim growled. He walked right by the reeds to where the Chippunk was behind the two bounty hunters. "Found ya, ya no good…" He growled, stomping at the animal.

Alex blinked as the Chippunk continued to yell out insults and dodge the minion's feet. Stranger grinned and fired at Bolamite at the outlaw. Said spider creature wrapped its webbing around Slim and gagged him as well. Stranger walked out of the reeds, over to the struggling outlaw and pulled out his vacuum. The bounty hunter sucked the struggling outlaw up and then turned to Alex. "Yer turn, kiddo."

"Finally." Alex stuck out her tongue. She looked at the last outlaw, Bo, and took a deep breath. "For all the slaggin' times I've nearly been killed…" She whispered before walking into view. "Hey! Bo! Yer partner was a no good saurian!"

"What?" Bo turned and smiled. "Well, well, a 'uman." He cracked his knuckles, "Finally, I can have some fun."

"Not on your life, chuckles." Alex snarled. She leapt at the outlaw, knife at the ready, and slashed at him.

Bo let out a cry as the knife slashed his arm. He glared at Alex. "You'll pay for that one, 'uman!" Alex simply smiled. Bo snarled and got his gun ready when a furball attacked his face. The outlaw let out another cry and tried to fight it. "Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled.

"Chomp! Stop!" Alex yelled, afraid for her pet.

The Fuzzle simply snarled and bit into the outlaw's face ever harder. It wasn't until Alex had stabbed the outlaw in the back, making him fall down, dead, that Chomp let go of Bo and jumped onto Alex's shoulder, his chest puffed out in pride. He nuzzled the human's worried face.

Alex sighed and petted the Fuzzle. "Next time, don't help me."

Stranger chuckled as he bountied the outlaw. He looked at Alex and Chomp and smiled. "Seems like the Fuzzle'll do anythin' ta protect ya."

"Seems like it." Alex muttered as Chomp slid into her pack.

"C'mon, kid, the wagon trains 'r' close by. This is the route that'll take us ta 'em." Stranger said before he started to run.

Alex rolled her eyes and ran after the bounty hunter after she slid her knife back into its sheath. She caught up with Stranger, who wasn't running as fast as he could, and the two took a turn to the right. In front of them, stood an abandoned warehouse with Bolamites crawling on the ground and on the hill across from it, stood a charred mill that was barely left standing. A gate was open in front of the two and they ran through it up a hill. Right when they reached the top, the two hunters ran into another reed patch with more outlaws in front of them.

These outlaws were different, however, they had red, tattered shirts with green shirts and, on their knuckles, they had shedder-looking things. Instead of green/yellow colored skin, they had orange colored skin and a small jaw with sharp teeth. Each minion stood around a large, arched opening that had dynamite shoved in front and to the side of the arch that were connected to a fuse box.

One looked at the other two and yelled, "We're all set! I hear the trains-a comin'!"

Alex looked at Stranger, who held a finger to his lips, indicating silence. The human nodded and looked back at the show as the head minion yelled, "Good! 'Cause here they come! Get into position!"

The other two scattered as the sound of engines hit Alex and Stranger's ears. The head minion looked at the other two minions, who were by the fuse box. "Hold it! Hold it…hold it…" He said to himself quite loudly. The head minion smiled, "NOW!" He said, eyes flashing an evil color.

The other two minions smiled and slammed the handle down. A moment later, the dynamite exploded, causing the rock archway to collapse, thus creating a barrier so the wagon train couldn't get through. The minions stayed still for a minute and then cheered loudly. "DAMN!" One shouted, cackling.

"OK! Guard the area! Make sure no one gets to these trains!" The leader growled.

The two other minions rolled their eyes, but started to walk around, following their boss's orders. Alex and Stranger looked at each other. They looked at the minions and then at each other again, smiling. "You git a Shredder, I wan' the other two."

"Deal." Alex nodded. She pulled out her knife and then looked at a Shredder, her eyes flashing with a plan. "Can ya take out the other two first?"

"Thought ya'd never as'." Stranger grinned. He loaded his crossbow with another Chippunk who started to talk.

"'Ey, fuzz face, what's goin' on? Huh? We gonna go for a ride?" It yelled. "Ooh, pretty girl. 'Ey, you think once you ditch this guy you can-"

"Shoot him." Alex snarled.

Stranger chuckled and fired the Chippunk into the reeds across from him. The bounty hunter smiled as a minion growled and trudged over to said patch of large grass. "What's that sound?" He snarled, walking into the reeds. "Why you! GRR!"

Stranger smiled and aimed the Bolamite. He fired into the reeds and the minion's muffled cries were heard. Stranger ran across the pathway into the reeds, however, he did not go unnoticed. The head minion saw Stranger and snarled. "Stud!" He growled, throwing his shredder. A grunt was heard and the reeds shook some.

"Stranger!" Alex yelled from the reeds. She yelped and covered her mouth as the minions turned to her.

"There's someone in there!" Stud growled, "Boss, I'll get 'em, you get the bounty hunter!"

The head minion smiled and walked into the reeds where Stranger was. Stud, on the other hand, walked over to the reed patch where Alex was. He pulled out his shedders and started to slice them down when he hit something…metal? Stud looked up and saw Alex glaring at him, her face had an unreadable, dark look on it. "Human." Stud snarled.

"Minion." Alex snarled back. She grunted and kicked the minion back. "Stay away from me unless you want to die! The last one that attacked me did."

"Heh! Empty, human threats! Y'all think yer so-UGH!" Stud stumbled back as Alex's knife, which the human had thrown, stabbed him in the stomach. He snarled and ripped it out of his gut. "Ya think that'll stop me?"

Alex pulled her pack off her back and reached into it. She snarled and pulled out two smaller knives. "Maybe! Maybe…NOT!" She yelled, throwing them.

Stud let out a gurgle as the knives stabbed him in the throat. He looked at Alex and then fell back. Said human panted and fell to her knees. "I…actually killed someone that didn't…"

"Git up, kid."

"Huh?" Alex looked up and saw that the outlaw was gone. Stranger was looking at her with his bright neon eyes. He offered her his hand.

"Le's go. We's got more outlaws ta track down."

Alex nodded and took the bounty hunter's hand. That's when she saw the slash on Stranger's side that was bleeding. "You're bleeding!" She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Stranger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lemme help. I can bandage that."

"No, I'm fine."

"Stranger, let me take a look. That could get infected." Alex said, folding her arms.

Stranger growled.

"Stranger, they'll be there in five minutes, okay? Jus' let me take a look, please."

Stranger snarled, but nodded. Alex smiled and walked over to the bounty hunter. She moved his poncho and lifted his shirt. The human hissed through her teeth. "Damn! They gotcha good." Alex shook her head. She took her pack off and dug in it for a minute. "Hold still. This'll hurt jus' a little."

"Make it quick." Stranger snarled.

"Oh shut up, fuzz face!" Alex growled before pulling out some bandages. The girl wrapped the wound a couple times and then cut the bandages with her teeth. She tied it tightly and then stood up, putting the pack away. "There. See, that took, what, two minutes?"

"Too long."

Alex scoffed and walked over to where her knives had fallen. She wiped the blood off the smaller ones with her hand and tucked them into her pack. She then grabbed her larger dagger and placed it into its sheath. "Stranger?" Alex turned and looked around. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Up here!"

Alex looked up and saw Stranger looking down at her from a platform. He smiled a little. "Ya comin' er not?"

"I'm comin', fuzz face!" Alex smiled. She ran over to a rope that was hanging from the platform and grunted, jumping a good ways up, before grabbing on. She climbed up and was about to grab the platform when she slipped. But before she could fall too far, Stranger grabbed her wrist and pulled her up onto the platform. "Thanks, Strange."

Stranger snorted at the nickname and then stood up as Alex did. He motioned for the girl to follow him over to the end of the platform. Stranger looked at the human and then jumped down, landing on his feet. Alex bit her lip and jumped off, yelling "Kimchi!" Stranger rolled his eyes and caught the human. He put her down. "Kimchi?"

"It's a spicy human food. Good too." Alex grinned a goofy grin.

Stranger sighed and shook his head. He and Alex walked over and saw the wagon train and it's Clakker workers getting attacked by outlaw minions. The two snarled at the same time. They looked at each other and then at the outlaws. "There." Stranger growled, pointing to yet another patch of reeds.

Alex grinned. "You do that."

"What?"

"Never mind." Alex sighed. "I'm coming with you, I guess…"

"Good." Stranger grabbed the human and then jumped down onto the ground. He carried her over to the reed patch and put her down. "Now…let's-"

Alex ran out of the back of the reeds and stabbed a lone outlaw in the back, sending him to the ground. She huffed and then turned to Stranger. Said bounty hunter walked over and bountied the outlaw. "Ya gotta stop that. We needs ta think."

"Hmph. Fine. Ignore the fact that…" Alex paused. "Stranger?"

"Yeah?"

"Run." Alex said before running to the left.

Stranger heard a gun being fired and ran after the human. He grabbed her around the waist and, tucking her under one arm, ran into the abandoned farmhouse. He climbed up the rope and waited for the minions to forget about him. Stranger glared at the human as he put her down. "Now they-"

"Know we're here, I know, Strange."

"Don't call me that."

"Bite me." Alex growled. She looked down. "Idea! Listen. Fire a Chippunk. Lead them in here one by one and then trap him." She looked at Stranger and the bounty hunter looked at her, "See? I'm not all rash actions."

Stranger rolled his eyes and loaded another Chippunk. He growled at the critter and fire it in the center of the farmhouse as Alex sat down and hung her legs over the edge of the platform, waiting. She didn't have to wait long, though, soon, a Shredder minion walked into the house and growled. It stomped on the rodent, but was quickly knocked out when Stranger shot it with a Zapfly. Said bounty hunter dropped off the platform and used the vacuum attached to his arm to suck up the outlaw before he climbed back up next to Alex. They repeated this process about four times before no more outlaws were in the Chippunk's annoying voice's range. Stranger jumped down and looked up at Alex. "C'mon, I'll catch ya!"

Alex jumped off the platform and grabbed the rope. She slid down next to Stranger and then looked at him. "Well? We gonna go bounty up some outlaws or not?"

Stranger smirked and walked out of the farmhouse, Alex close behind. He walked over to a trailer and peeked behind it. "A shooter and a shredder. Which one ya want, kid?"

"Shooter." Alex said, pulled out a knife. "Even though I'm a melee type girl, I might as well learn ta fight shooters."

Stranger chuckled and fired another Chippunk away from the group. The Shredder growled and ran over to the Chippunk while Stranger followed him. Alex snarled and held one of her smaller knives in between two of her fingers. "Hey! Ugly!" The human yelled.

That got the shooter's attention. He looked and watched Alex come out of hiding from behind a trailer. The shooter smiled. "Well, well, a human. Hey there, you purty thing."

Alex snarled and spat to her left. "Wanna try that again, ugly?"

"Ya heard me, 'uman." The shooter smiled, walking over to Alex, thinking she was no threat, "I said 'hey there, you purty thing'."

"That's what I thought." Alex growled. She threw the knife in her hand at the shooter, catching it by surprise. The human smiled as he fell to the ground, dead. "Never call me that like I'm some kind of pet!"

Meanwhile, Stranger was dealing with the Shredder. The bounty hunter snuck up behind the outlaw minion and aimed. He fired a Bolamite at the Shredder and then walked over to the struggling outlaw. Stranger was just about to bounty him up when the Shredder cut the webbing and lunged at him. The bounty hunter dodged and kicked him in the back. "Heh. Ya got out of it. I'll give ya that, butcha won't get away!"

"I'll kill you!" The Shredder snarled.

Stranger smiled and laughed. He fired at the Shredder with a skunk looking creature and vacuumed him up as the outlaw was puking. "Kiddo!"

"Yo!" Alex yelled as she walking into view, dragging the dead outlaw. "Gotcha one!"

Stranger looked at the outlaw and saw one of Alex's throwing knives sticking out of his head. The bounty hunter smiled and vacuumed it up. "Well, that's all of 'em."

"Where's Floyd?"

"Exactly wha' I was thinkin', kid." Stranger sighed as they walked towards the middle of the wagon trains.

A trailer's doors opened to a cautious Clakker peeking out of its home. It noticed the bounty hunter walking up to its trailer, then waddled out dauntlessly. "Whew! Glad you two showed up! I thought we were goners!" It yelled.

Stranger nodded to the overwhelmed feather-head and Alex smiled a little. "'Ey, that's true. The outlaws seemed to have, blocked the way, to town," Stranger sighed.

"Yeah, those stinky bastards got us good this time! Hmm…well, I think there's a mine shat that'll get us to town."

"You do?"

"Yeah, hang on." The Clakker answered Alex as it waddled to a flat piece of land behind the trailers. A metallic bridge was cranked up heavily over its head. "Now, where is it? I could've sworn it was over here. N-no, oh! Maybe over here...Oh! Now what was I lookin' fer again?" The Clakker stopped under the bridge and scratched its head.

Alex sighed and shook her head. Stranger looked at the human and chuckled a little. All of a sudden, the bridge swung down from its pose, and crashed upon the Clakker's head. Disgusting crunching and gushing noises is what only came from the Clakker as Alex gagged and looked away. Stranger snarled and stood in front of the human, blocking the horrible sight from Alex's view.

"Oooops. Ha haha ha!" A voice let out a thunderous cackle that came from behind the fallen bridge, it staring down mischievously at the bounty hunter and human.

Alex looked out from behind Stranger and saw the outlaw they were hunting: Filthy Hands Floyd. The human snarled as Stranger walked towards the outlaw, "Filthy Hands Floyd," He said, looking at the outlaw, "I'm-a takin' ya in. Alive or a corpse, it's yer choice."

"Looks like we's got company boys," Floyd smiled, pushing his huge black hat up. He lowered his gun, "Let's give 'em a warm welcome." He smiled and aimed. "Fire."

"Run!" Stranger and Alex yelled at the same time. The two split into different directions and then hid.

Floyd snarled and looked at his minions. He nudged his head towards the wagon train. "Get 'em."

"Consider 'em got, boss." One shredder snarled before the two ran.

Floyd snarled as he followed the two. However, he stopped when the Shredders went after Stranger and took a left turn. "Here, human, human, human…" The outlaw smiled as he walked through the trailers, "I won't hurt you…much. I need yer purty head ta get the money Sekto'll give me for ya…"

Alex snarled from where she was hidden.

Meanwhile, Stranger was hiding on top of one of the trailers, watching the two Shredders carefully. The bounty hunter unlocked his bow and loaded it with a Stunk. He smiled and waited for the two Shredders to meet up again before he fired. As the two were throwing up, Stranger jumped down in between them and, because he wasn't affected by the stench, quickly bountied the two up into his vacuum and smiled. "Perfect." He put his arm down and walked away, "'Ey, kiddo! Ya okay?" Stranger stopped when he didn't get an answer, "Kiddo? Alex! Where are ya!"

"STRANGER!" Alex's voice screamed.

Stranger's triangle shaped ears shot up. He snarled and ran towards the scream. There, he saw Floyd holding Alex close to him with his gun to her head. Stranger growled as he watched Alex struggle in the bigger man's arms, completely unafraid of the gun that was pressed against her head. "Let. Her. Go." Stranger snarled.

"No." Floyd shook his head. He smiled, "She's got quite a bounty on her head.  13,000."

Alex flinched as she was reminded of how much she was worth. The girl stopped her struggling and looked at Stranger, a pleading look in her eyes when she saw his jaw drop. "Please…not you too…"

Stranger shook his head, his fiery eyes returning. "You! Let! Her! Go!"

"Fer a bounty hunter, ya sure don't know what ya go yerself a good bounty, Stranger." Floyd laughed. He felt Alex wiggle and looked at her, "Don't struggle, 'uman, it'll only make it worse."

"Chomp! Now!" Alex snarled.

Said Fuzzle popped out of Alex's hand and bite the outlaw's face. Floyd screamed and dropped Alex, trying to tear Chomp off his face as the Fuzzle gnawed on him angrily. Alex scrambled away from Floyd over to Stranger. She clung to his leg and the bounty hunter snarled, not at Alex, but at Floyd. Stranger loaded his crossbow with a Bolamite and fired at the struggling outlaw. He looked at Alex and the human let go of his leg and stood up. The two walked over to Floyd and Stranger sucked the outlaw up into his vacuum. He looked at Alex, who was looking for something, and growled. "Let's go."

"Wait! What about Chomp? He saved my life!" Alex said, close to tears when she couldn't find her Fuzzle. "Chomp! Chomp, you there?"

The little Fuzzle hopped out of hiding and jumped into Alex's arms. Chomp nuzzled Alex's face and purred a little. The human felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged the little furball. "Chomp! Thank God!"

Stranger growled, but smiled a little. However, it fell and he looked at the two. "Put tha' thing 'way. Ya don' wan' people thinkin' yer crazy, do ya?"

Alex gave the bounty hunter a hurt look and put Chomp into her pack. She looked at the wagon train as Clakkerz started to come out of hiding. "Whoo! Glad that's over!" One smiled.

"Yeah, but I think I wet my drawers." Another muttered.

Alex giggled. She looked at Stranger, who smiled.

A male Clakker stumbled out of a trailer, holding his nose, "Whoo! Billy! DAMN! It stinks in thar!"

Alex busted out laughing and Stranger had to chuckle. Both jumped slightly when the mineshaft behind them opened, revealing a male Clakker that had a cowboy hat on his head, smiling at them. "Whoa! Good work on Filthy Hands Floyd thar, Stranger. Good thing ya got 'im too 'cause this mineshaft leads strait ta town! You bes' be goin', Stranger, we can take of this by ourselves now that Floyd's gone."

"Thank you." The human smiled at the Clakker when Stranger didn't answer. Alex grabbed Stranger's arm. She nudged her head towards the shaft.

Stranger nodded and then walked towards the shaft. Several Clakkers stopped to look at the bounty hunter and the human that was clutching to his arm. They all blinked and shook their heads before going back to work. Stranger and Alex walked through the shaft and reached a bridge. A moment later, they came to a ledge that broke off. Below, was a small lake of water. Human and bounty hunter looked at each other and Alex grinned. She took a deep breath and ran. "KIMCHI!" She yelled before jumping into the water.

Stranger chuckled and jumped in after the human had swam out of the small lake. The two looked at each other and Alex laughed as Stranger shook the water off his head. The bounty hunter looked at Alex as he wrung the water out of his hat, "Somethin' funny?"

"You!" Alex laughed as Stranger slapped his wet hat on his head. She giggled as the bounty hunter grabbed her arm and started to pull her gently over to the exit of the cave. Alex smiled and pushed the bounty hunter away. "I can walk, ya know!"

"C'mon, kiddo."

Alex growled and opened her mouth to say something, but a voice interrupted hers. "Which one activates the timer again?" A minion's voice growled. The two turned their heads and saw two minions standing on top of the old mill they had pasted when they first went to bounty Floyd.

The Shooter's partner growled, "The blue one."

"You sure? I thought it was the green one."

"Look," The second Shooter growled, "I'm tellin' ya it's the blue one!"

"Ok, okay! Sheesh. I'll push the green one!" The first shooter reached and pressed the green button before its partner could stop it.

"What? No, you idiot! You-"

It was cut off as the mill exploded. Alex winced and Stranger growled, chuckling slightly. He watched the minion's body parts fly everywhere and sighed. "No moolah from them…" He shook his head. The bounty hunter felt Alex tug on his poncho. "What's up, kid?"

"What about in there?" Alex asked, pointing to the building across from them.

In the farmhouse, two minions trudged around. Behind them, there were two barrels marked with flames. Stranger smiled at the human and then loaded his crossbow. "Perfect…more outlaws, more moolah." He purred.

Alex watched Stranger slide down the hill and then followed, holding Chomp close just in case she needed his help. The two walked, Alex close behind Stranger, over to the house. One of the Shooters saw the bounty hunter and alerted his partner. The two smirked and aimed their guns when Stranger split to the side, leaving Alex out in the open. Said human blinked. There she was, standing there with a Fuzzle in her arms and two guns pointed at her. What did she do? Curse the hell out of Stranger for leaving her there as the two minions walked over to the frozen human.

Stranger, however, heard every word and was smiling. He had a plan. Just as one minion got within arm's reach of the human, the bounty hunter fired a Stunk. As the two outlaws gagged, Stranger whipped around behind them and knocked them out. He took all the money they had, which wasn't much, and then pocketed it before sucking the two up. "Kid, you okay? Kid?"

Alex was on her knees, gagging. Stranger's eyes widened and he quickly picked the young girl up and carried her out of the Stunk's range. He patted the human on the back as she attempted to throw up. "Kid, ya okay? I fergot 'umans can't take the smell of Stunk's very well."

"You…" Alex gasped, "Left me out there with two guns pointed at me!" She started to go on, but gagged as her stomach heaved. "Oh God!" Alex managed before her stomach lurched again.

After about five minutes, she finally stopped gagging and her stomach felt a little better. The human staggered to her feet and glared at Stranger. "You…owe me." She muttered, giving the bounty hunter daggers.

"I'll give ya another pet. Let's go. Chump cash in time." Stranger growled, helping the human up.

"It'd better be a flyer." Alex groaned, holding her stomach.

Stranger smiled and shook his head. "Let's go, kiddo."

"I'm coming."

The two looked at each other and started to walk across when the bridge shook and fell apart. Alex let out a scream as she fell while Stranger simply growled and grunted as he hit the ground. Quickly, the bounty hunter stood up and caught Alex before she hit the ground. "Ya okay, kid?"

Alex panted as Stranger put her down. She brushed her bangs out of her face and nodded. "Yeah-Yeah, I think so. Thanks for savin' my butt. Again."

"No problem, kiddo. Let's go."

"After you." Alex said, motioning for Stranger to lead the way.

The bounty hunter smiled and walked in front of the human.

* * *

RG: Thar ya go. 'Nother chap.

Stranger:...


	5. Looten Duke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oddworld or Stranger. I own Alex and Dil is a friend of mine's.**

* * *

As the gate to town appeared, the two looked up at the Clakker on top of the gate and Stranger whistled. The Clakker looked at them, annoyed, and then opened the gate, allowing them to enter town with their bounty. The two hunters walked through the gate, Alex smiling at the Clakker, and headed over to the bounty store. Alex stopped and waited for Stranger to open the door for her and then walked through, offering him a "thank you" in return. Stranger simply rolled his eyes and walked through as well. The two walked over to the counter and Stranger hit the desk, causing a loud "wap" to be heard.

The Clakker that was working in the bounty store ran out from the back and sat down. He looked at the two as Stranger slapped down the wanted poster and folded his arms. The Clakker laughed nervously as Alex looked at her bounty hunter friend and folded her arms as well. "Well, ya got Floyd, Stranger, ah'm impressed." He said, stamping the poster.

Alex looked at Stranger. Said bounty hunter looked at the Clakker. "Gimme the nex' one." He ordered, neon eyes glowing.

The Clakker pulled out another wanted poster and slapped it down in front of the two. Alex and Stranger peered at the poster and saw one of the ugliest SOBs they had ever seen. He was had a sombrero-looking hat on his head with spiky-looking armor and had a green jumper on. He had a smaller jaw than Floyd's, but it was still large. The two bounty hunters looked at each other and then at the Clakker. "We'll take 'im." Stranger smiled, tucking the wanted poster under his poncho.

The Clakker smiled. "Alrighty, then, but he's a feisty one. Head out towards the water facility, he'll be there."

Stranger nodded. He pulled Alex out of the bounty store and then looked at the girl. "We're runnin' low on ammo, kid. Le's go get some at the general store 'fore we go."

"Okie doke." Alex shrugged. She and Stranger headed over to a building with a flashing "General Store" over its door and, once inside, Alex tugged on Stranger's poncho. "Can I borrow the wanted poster?"

Stranger blinked, but handed it over. "Don't mess it up, kid. I need it."

"Why? I couldn't forget this ugly face even if I wanted to." Alex sighed, shaking her head. She looked at the wanted poster and started to read.

Stranger shook his head and walked over to the counter. He looked at the Clakker behind it and ordered a few of everything. Once he had gotten his critters and tucked them away in his pack, he walked over to Alex, who promptly shoved the wanted poster into his hand. "Looten Duke. Alive: 600 Dead: 200 He's taken over the water facility and is chargin' the Clakkerz for use of their own water. Head to the West Gate." The human said then looked at Stranger. "Let's go, Strange."

Said bounty hunter blinked. "How'd ya…"

"I can read. This human has a good memory, too. I won't forget this one for a long time. Le's go already!"

Stranger chuckled a little and put the poster under his poncho. He motioned for Alex to follow him outside and then headed towards the west gate. The two reached the gate and waited for it to open before leaving Gizzard Gulch once again. Stranger and Alex walked for a bit until they reached a platform-type thing that went up a steep hill. Unfortunately, the thing wasn't working. Both bounty hunters looked around and Alex let out a growl. "Well? Any ideas, Stranger?"

Stranger looked at Alex and then shook his head. "D'ya?"

"Nope." Alex answered. Stranger sweatdropped as the human started to claw at the hill, trying to climb up. After about ten minutes of her falling on her butt over and over again, Alex stood up and groaned. "New plan?"

Stranger nodded. He looked at the machine and smiled. "Watch." The bounty hunter pulled out his crossbow and loaded up a Zapfly. He aimed at dark purple glass and fired once the Zapfly had charged up. The glass lit up and the platform on the top started to come down. Once it had stopped in front of the two, Stranger flashed Alex a smug smile and the human stuck out her tongue as they walked onto the platform. Stranger simply chuckled and shook his head.

A moment later, the platform started to rise and Alex let out a yelp, almost falling off. She clutched to Stranger's arm as she steadied herself. "That was…weird." She said as the two stepped off the now stopped platform.

Stranger only chuckled and shook his head. He snatched his arm away from the girl and started to walk across the upper plateau that was slightly junky, with metallic scraps eroding under the hard brown dusty dirt. Dead rotten brush cringed under the hot wind as the two walked across the plateau towards a platform with a rope that was hanging down across the plateau in front of them. Just as they made it to the halfway point, Alex cried out. Stranger turned and saw the human holding her calf, which was bleeding badly. Stranger snorted an angry snort and looked around for the bastard that had hurt his partner. He heard a voice cackling and looked up. "A sniper!" He snarled.

"You won't get passed my an' my brotha, Stranger!" The sniper cackled as Stranger ran over to Alex. He loaded his gun again and aimed it at the bounty hunter, but Stranger had already picked up Alex and was running, the human clutching to his back. The sniper snarled and fired, but missing Stranger's foot by inches.

Stranger snarled and ran over to the rope as the outlaw reloaded his gun. He scrambled up the rope and laid Alex behind a couple barrels. "Stay there until I get back."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Alex gasped as she pulled her pack off. She rummaged through it as Stranger unlocked his bow. He loaded it with a furry creature that had wings for ears and a weird looking nose. "Boombats…"

"Exactly." Stranger growled. "He don't deserve ta live ta see tomorrow." He said before firing at the outlaw. The Boombat flew out of Stranger's crossbow over to the outlaw.

The sniper put down his gun and yelped as the bat attached itself to him. He flailed around, but blew up after a minute. Stranger snorted a victory snort and then looked down at Alex, who was wrapping her leg with a bandage, a bloody bullet on the ground next to her leg. The human looked up at Stranger and stood up, wincing slightly as she leaned her weight on her leg. "So, up we go again?" The human asked, pointing up.

Stranger chuckled a little and nodded. "Why don't you-" But before he could finish his offer to give Alex a ride on his back, the human pulled her pack on her back and started climbing up the rope. Stranger shook his head and followed her, ready to catch Alex if she fell. Once they reached the top, the two sat there for a second, but a yell interrupted their moment of rest, "Ya might've gotten past my brotha, Stranger, butcha won't get past me!" The voice of another Sniper yelled before a shot rang out.

Both Stranger and Alex jumped to their feet and ran in different directions. The two looked at each other and then Stranger unlocked his crossbow again. He loaded it with a Zapfly and waited for the bug to charge up before he jumped out of hiding and fired it at the outlaw. The sniper yelled and fell out of its perch. It was dead before it hit the ground. Alex snorted and walked over to Stranger as he bountied up the outlaw. "An' he said he was tough."

Strange chuckled. "He did, but he wan'nt." He said, locking his bow back into place. "Le's go, kid."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Alex muttered as she hurried to catch up with Stranger.

The two walked for a ways and then walked out of the canyon to a cliff, overlooking the place that had been searching for: The water facility. The place looked like a military base with water pipes that came from everywhere, but met in the middle of the facility, where a small shack-like place was located. Minions were everywhere in the facility and there were even a few outside. Behind the shack, a mineshaft was built into the canyon wall that was probably a way for the Clakkerz to get to town when they worked in the water facility. Stranger and Alex looked at each other before sliding down a hill and into a patch of reeds.

Stranger unlocked his crossbow for a third time and loaded a Chippunk on it. He added a Bolamite on the other barrel and fired the annoying rodent nearby. The two waited for a minion to finally get sick of its verbal abuse and attempt to squash it before Stranger fired the Bolamite, wrapping it in its webbing around the minion. He walked over to the outlaw and dragged him into the reeds before sucking him into his vacuum. The repeated this process until no more outlaws remained outside the place. Alex and Stranger walked out of the reeds and looked the facility over. "I'll go this way for a way in. You go that way?" The human offered.

Stranger chuckled as Alex walked off towards the side of the facility. Hopefully, she won't get in too much trouble. He hoped as he looked at the big wooden gate. The bounty hunter walked over to it and punched it over and over again. He heard the minions on the other side yelling "Someone's trying to break in!" but he ignored them. Stranger continued to punch until he got tired of the slow improvement and pulled out his crossbow. He loaded it with Thudslugs and fired over and over again. When they finally cracked through, Stranger heard some connect with outlaws' chests and heads and the bounty hunter put his crossbow away. He reached through the wood and pulled it open. Then, Stranger stepped through and looked around at the minions that looked at him.

Stranger heard a shot being fired at the bounty hunter ran, unlocking his crossbow. He fired Thudslugs and Bolamites at the minions. He ran up a slope and hurried over to where two fans were. The bounty hunter got a very sneaking idea as he hid, waiting for the minions to get into place. Two did. Stranger waited for his Zapfly to charge and then fire. The minions on the platform screamed as they fell into the fans. Stranger chuckled darkly and then waited for more, but none came. He blinked and turned around, his fist slammed into jaw. Stranger looked at the unconscious outlaw in front of him and quickly sucked him up before looking down. Most of them were unconscious, but they wouldn't stay that way for long. He took the best of this situation and quickly sucked them up. Just as he went to suck up the last one, its eyes popped open and it fired at him.

Stranger snarled and jumped back. He quickly kicked the outlaw, who flew back and landed into a fan. Stranger growled and looked at his arm, which had been grazed by the outlaw's bullet. He growled, but ignored the wound. A laugh came from the shack-like place as Stranger walked towards the center of the facility. Stranger looked up and saw Looten Duke standing on the roof with two outlaw mortars and…Alex! He snarled as Looten Duke laughed while Alex struggled from her spot under his arm. "You enjoy smackin' my boys around, Stranger!" Looten Duke grinned.

Stranger snarled, but chuckled and smiled from under the shadow of his hat. "Well, s'not quite the party you an' Blisterz Booty are gonna have smackin' it up in that," He spat on the ground, "cozy jail cell…" he grinned, swing his hips.

Looten Duke's smile fell and he backed away, Alex still under his arm. "Blisterz Booty? Ah, no! You ain't takin' me back to him! I ain't goin', I got dignity! I gots dignity!" He yelled, running back into his office under the roof on the locked side of the

"Huh?" One outlaw mortar asked, looking at the other.

"You do _not _want to know." The other said, shaking its head.

"Tear 'im, up, boys!" Looten's voice yelled, "Ta pieces with 'im!"

The two smiled and lit the packs on their backs. As they fired, Stranger growled and ran back up the slope to under the safty of the two hut-like places on the edge of the bridge.

"Damn…I gots ta…kill 'em then…rescue the kid…" Stranger growled as he loaded his crossbow with Thudslugs and Zapflies.

Meanwhile, inside the shack, Alex was trying to loosen the ropes that bound her hands behind her back as Looten Duke loaded his gun. The outlaw clenched his fists. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to show it. Especially not to a no-good human. But Alex already saw and smiled. "You're dead, Duke. My partner's gonna come in here and kick your ass." The human grinned.

"Aw, no he ain't, human. Ah'm gonna kill 'im and git that reward from Sekto fer yer hide." Duke grinned. "He said ya had ta be 'live. Didn't say ya had ta be in perfect heath." The outlaw aimed his gun at Alex, but dropped it with a yell.

"Step away from the human." A female voice growled as Looten Duke clutched his arm, which had a Stingbee lodged in it. Both the human and outlaw turned.

There, standing in front of an open window, was what looked like female version of Stranger. She had short, red hair with bright neon eyes like Stranger's. She had a dark green poncho on with slashes in the front where you could see her stomach and chest. However, unlike Stranger, the girl had on a white midriff underneath her poncho. Attached to her thighs, she had two what looked like gun holders, but in one, she had a slingshot. The other one was empty, probably reserved for the slingshot she had in her hand, which was aimed at Looten Duke. She had on a pain of dark green tights that were a darker green that her poncho and a black hat on her head with a belt around the top of it. Poking out of the top of the hat were two, triangular ears. The left ear had a single, loop earring while the right had two. She had a very thin, yet muscular body type. The girl growled. "I said. Step. Away. From. The-"

Stranager's voice interrupted hers. "Alright, Duke, yer chumps 'r thru! 'S time fer ya ta do some time!" He growled.

Duke snarled at the two and then grabbed his gun. He fired at the girls before running outside to deal with Stranger. Alex winced as she heard the door being kicked down and bullets being fired. She prayed to whatever gods she could think of, real or no, to help Stranger. Alex's head shot over to the new girl as she heard the jingling of spurs. Alex narrowed her eyes and started to scoot away, but the girl held up her arms. "Easy there, 'uman. Name's Dil. I ain't gonna hurtcha."

Alex stopped moving and allowed Dil to move behind her. She felt Dil slash the ropes on her wrists with her claws and then Dil pulled the human to her feet. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, wiping imaginary dust off her shoulder. "Thanks. Name's Alex."

"Pleased ta meetcha."

Alex felt something moving on her back and pulled out her Fuzzle. She huggled it. "Oh, Chomp! You okay?"

Chomp let out a purr and nuzzled Alex's cheek. He looked at Dil and blinked, cocking his head to the side. He let out a small growl, but quickly retreated into Alex's pack. The human laughed, "I think he warned you not to hurt me." She smiled.

Dil chuckled a little. "He's a cute thing."

"Thanks. His name's Chomp." Alex grinned. She jumped as a shot was heard. "Stranger!"

"Stranger? That your friend out there's name?"

Alex nodded. "I gotta help him!" She said, running out of the room.

"Kid!" Dil yelled, but growled as Alex ran out of the room. She reached into her bag and pulled out another Stingbee. She placed it on her slingshot and ran outside.

There, Dil saw Stranger and Duke fighting just above a couple fans with Alex running to help. The bounty hunter and outlaw were exchanging fire, both getting equal numbers of hits and misses, and kept getting dangerously close to the fans. Dil's eyes widened as she ran up the slope.

Meanwhile, Alex pulled out her knives and started to throw them at Duke. "Leave! Him! Alone!" She grunted, throwing a knife with every word. The human snarled when Duke turned around to face her. "Leave him alone, you ugly outlaw!" She growled.

"Yer gonna wish ya never met me, 'uman." Duke snarled, walking over to her.

"Stay away from her!" An injured Stranger yelled from where he was lying on the platform.

"Hmm…no." Duke cackled as he neared Alex.

Alex snarled and clenched her fists, preparing for a fight, but when Duke let out a cry, she relaxed a little. She turned and saw Dil firing Stingbee after Stingbee at the outlaw boss. Duke stumbled back, allowing the human girl to run over to her friend. Dil smiled as Alex started to drag Stranger away from the platform. She pulled out a rock and fired it at Looten Duke's head, making him stumble towards the fans. Stranger groaned as he sat up. The bounty hunter looked at the female version of himself and blinked. He looked at Alex, who was watching Looten Duke, with a confused face.

"Don't ask me, Strange." Alex shrugged.

"Hey! You want him alive or dead!" Dil yelled as she loaded her slingshot with Stingbees again.

Stranger looked at Looten Duke, who was struggling to stand, and snorted. "Alive. The moolah's worth it."

Dil nodded and put the Stingbees away. "He's yours then, Stranger."

Stranger stood up and loaded his crossbow with a Bolamite. "Take yer last breath as a free man, Duke 'cause I'm-a bringin' ya in now."

Duke simply snarled, but gasped in a large breath. He glared at Stranger, but the bounty hunter simply smiled and shot him in the face with a Thudslug, knocking him out. Stranger pulled out his vacuumed and sucked the outlaw into it before he turned to Dil, who had ran over next to the bounty hunter and human. "Jus' who are ya?"

"Stranger, this is Dil. She helped me out when Duke was about to, um, shoot me." Alex shrugged. She smiled at Dil. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Dil smiled. She looked at Stranger and held her hand out, "Pleased to meetcha."

Stranger looked at Dil for a minute and shook her hand. He looked at Alex, who was giving him the 'can she come with us' look in her eyes, and sighed. "Alex…"

Said human gave him a pitiful look and smiled. "Please, Stranger…you can't always protect me…"

Stranger growled, but looked at Dil. "Would you…like to come with us? Since you saved Alex the least I can do is offer you a chance to join us."

Dil smiled. "Well...Ya two needs someone that watches after ya. As bounty hunters ya won´t stay out of throubles.." She said, looking at the two.

"So that's a yes?" Alex grinned.

"That's a yeah, kid."

"YES!" Alex cheered. She smiled at Stranger and then at Dil. "We are the three amegos!"

Stranger chuckled a little at the youngest member of their group and then looked at Dil. "Welcome then." He muttered, "Le's go, kid."

"Comin'!" Alex smiled as she and Stranger walked. "You comin', Dil?"

"Yeah. I'm comin'." Dil said, hurrying over to the two.

The three left towards town via the mineshaft they saw earlier. As they reached a bridge, Stranger, Alex, and Dil noticed it was rickity and about to fall about. The three looked at each other and started to walk across when the bridge shook and fell apart. Alex let out a scream as she fell while Stranger simply growled and grunted as he hit the ground. Quickly, the bounty hunter stood up and caught Alex before she hit the ground. "Ya okay, kid?" He asked.

Alex panted as Stranger put her down. She brushed her bangs out of her face and nodded. "Yeah-Yeah, I think so. Thanks for savin' my butt. Again."

Dil grunted as she hit the ground. "Ow!" She yelled, standing up.

Alex and Stranger snickered. Stranger ruffled Alex's hair. "No problem, kid. Ya okay, Dil?"

"Yeah, I think so." Said female muttered, rubbing her butt.

"After you." Alex said, motioning for Stranger to lead the way.

The bounty hunter smiled and walked in front of the human and their new compainion. He led the way to yet another lake in which they all jumped in, yelling something, expect Stranger who simply smiled. After a short swim, they walked out of the water and sat on dry land. Alex watched her two friends wring their hats and ponchos dry before Stranger stood up. "Le's go. Time ta-"

But before he could finish, the three were being shot at by three more snipers. Stranger went to grab Alex and pull her out of the way, but Dil had already grabbed the human and had moved out of the way. He unlocked his crossbow and ran over to where Dil and the human were hiding. "Damn. Outta...bolamites..."

"Zapflies?" Alex suggested.

Stranger smirked and loaded his crossbow with said critters as Dil picked a rock up. She placed it in her slingshot and then jumped out of hiding just as Stranger did. The two fired at the three outlaws, quickly knocking them from their hiding spaces and killing them. The two smiled and Stranger started bountying them as Alex stepped out of hiding. Dil turned to the human as she slid her slingshot into its holder. "That was easy."

Alex nodded. "Too easy. Heh. Always wanted to say that." She smiled.

Stranger smirked and put his crossbow away. "Town's this way. Ya two comin' or not?"

"We're coming." Alex smiled as Dil ran over to Stranger. The human pulled a very wet Chomp out of her back and snickered as the Fuzzle shook the water off of him onto her. She giggled and hurried over to her two friends. "Chomp's okay."

"Good." Dil smiled as said Fuzzle sat on Alex's shoulder and nudged her cheek, purring.

"Back ta Gizzard Gulch." Stranger growled. "Hope the Doc's in..."

"Doc?" Dil blinked.

Stranger didn't answer as the three headed towards town.


	6. Doc Vyker

**Disclaimer: Don't own Oddworld or Stranger. Al's mine. Dil is a friend of mine's.**

Alex: I hate Vyker...

RG: I know.

Alex: Good...

RG: anyways...onto newest chap!

* * *

The three trudged back to town, injured, but alive. Stranger's left forearm was bandaged and his poncho was a little bloody, but other than that, he looked all right. On her leg, the bandage that wrapped Alex's bullet wound was gone and the water from the lake had washed the blood away. Dil, on the other hand, was in perfect condition and was bickering with Stranger about how he should "keep a better eye on the human". Stranger growled. "I keep a good 'nough eye on the kid. She jus' can't stay outta trouble."

"Nope!" Alex grinned evily. She laughed as Dil shot her a look, "Wha-? It's true. I'm a human. I can't stay out of trouble to save my life. Stranger's done a good job of savin' my hide." She saw the look on her friend's face and added quickly, "Er, not to say that you haven't, Dil."

Dil shook her head and looked at Stranger, "You should be able to protect her, though, Stranger. I mean, if you were protectin' her good 'nough, she wouldn't've gotta captured by Duke an' I wouldn't've had ta rescue her."

"Not my fault."

"How is it not yer fault, Stranger?" Dil asked, looking at the bounty hunter as they walked back to town.

Stranger was silent for a moment, then he opened his mouth, "I protect here good 'nough. She's a tough kid. She can take care of herself when I can't."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"That's not the point, Stranger!" Dil sighed, "The point is yer s'pposed ta take care of her an' you haven't done a very good job of that so far!"

"What!" Stranger growled, "I've-"

Alex pushed the two away from each other and stood in between them, "That's enough, guys. Let's jus' leave it at 'the kid can take care of herself'," She saw Stranger's smile, "but, 'Stranger also needs to watch her better'. There. Everyone wins."

Dil laughed a little at the human's solution. "Fine," She said after a minute, "But le' me jus' say that bounty huntin' isn't a good job for a kid. It's dangerous an' the outlaws'll do anythin' ta get their hands on her."

"I know that." Both Stranger and Alex said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled a little. Stranger wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and chuckled.

Dil rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't listen ta me. When she gets killed, don' come runnin' ta me, cryin'."

"Stranger doesn't cry." Alex grinned, "Anyways, ya know ya'd protect me, Dil, if Stranger leaves me ta die." She looked at Dil with big, blue eyes and blinked over and over again fast.

Stranger resisted the urge to facepalm as Dil laughed. He sighed and shook his head, "Alrigh', 'nough-a this talk. Les' go an' turn in Duke."

"Ya got it, Stranger." Alex smiled.

Dil gave a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

Stranger sighed and Alex laughed. The three walked through the town's gate just as they opened and headed over to the bounty store. The Clakker looked up and saw Dil. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Stranger, "Got a new friend, huh? Let me get yer moolah." He said, walking into the back of the store.

Alex shook her head and then looked at Dil. She shrugged and looked up as the Clakker walked out of the back. He took Stranger's wanted poster and stamped it, handing the bounty hunter his moolah. "Well, that's all of 'em, Stranger." The Clakker grinned, "Oh, an' the Doc's in. He said he wants ta see ya in his office."

Stranger nodded and tipped his hat. "Thank ya. Les' go." He said, turning.

Alex and Dil sighed. Dil turned and followed Stranger while Alex smiled and thanked the Clakker. She turned, "Wait up, guys!" She said, hurrying after her friends. The three walked out of the bounty store, Stranger on the left, Alex in the middle and Dil on the right, and headed over to the Doc's office that they had seen when they first got there. Stranger opened the door, "After ya." He smiled.

Alex and Dil rolled their eyes and walked in calmly. Stranger walked in after them and over to the counter while Dil and Alex stood in the back, waiting and watching as a large, purple head with two pairs of arms that had three sharp claws that were its hands. It wore a poncho-like shirt and had a big top hat on. It looked at Alex and Dil with beady, green eyes that made Alex shiver, but Dil put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and smiled warmly. The creature looked at Stranger, "Welcome back! You'll be happy to know that I've worked up an _ingenious _solution to your," He looked around with sifty eyes and put his hand to the side of his mouth, "Little problem."

Stranger took in a deep breath then growled loudly, baring his teeth and giving him an ominous look, telling the Doc to get on with it.

"Right well…" The Doc looked away from Stranger, "Well, due to the 'unique nature' of this case, the operation is turning out to be rather…" He pulled out a very large stack of papers and dropped them on the counter with a loud 'clunk' as he thought about the right word to use, "complicated?"

Stranger cocked to his head to one side, but then straitened up as he smiled a smug smiled and pulled out a small stack of moolah. He placed it on the table on then slid his hand away, letting it slide off the counter to relax next to him.

Doc looked at the money and sneered, looking up at Stranger. "Heh. Well, uh," He slapped down more papers down and then leaned over towards the bounty hunter, "Give or take a few grand." He rubbed his "fingers" together money-like and moved away, showing the three bounty hunters that the papers said 20,000 moolah. Alex and Dil's jaws dropped.

"What?" Stranger growled in surprise, his head moving back a little, "I ain't payin' that!" He snarled, slamming his hand down the counter. Alex growled in agreement, but shut up when Dil put a hand on her other shoulder, shaking her head.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight…well, that could be a problem, couldn't it?" Doc asked, moving the smaller stack of papers off the bigger stack and putting the bigger stack away. "For you…" He sang under his breath.

Alex snarled and ran over to the counter, "Why don't I shove my foot up your ass and then we can talk about how much you're chargin' Stranger fer this!" She growled.

Stranger pulled Alex away gently and shook his head. The human folded her arms and huffed, snarling at Doc, who was looking at Alex with great interest. His eyes lit up, "'Course, I could reduce the price by thirteen thousand moolah if ya hand over the human. After all, she's annoying, a human and a female to boot."

"Why you…!" Dil and Alex growled at the same time. Both Dil and Stranger leaned over the counter and glared at the Doc, "Stay. Away. From. The. Human." The two snarled, leaning close to Doc. Stranger and Dil put their claws on the counter and scraped them forwards, leaving five, curled up pencils shavings. The two huffed proudly to prove their point. "Got it?"

Doc swallowed and nodded, backing away. He saw Alex's smug smile and growled, _I'll get you, human. You so I can test on you and also because of that bounty on your head._

Stranger and Dil leaned back and Dil walked over to Alex as Stranger picked the small stack of papers up. "How the hell am I…payin' fer this?" He asked, sighing.

"You're the big, bad-ass bounty hunter. Figure it out!" The Doc snarled as he walked into the back.

Stranger put the papers under his poncho and looked at the two. He shook his head. "Les' get outta here."

"That ass." Alex snarled.

Stranger smirked, "That was mighty brave of ya, kiddo. Ya know what he's capable of?"

"Ah, screw him!" Alex spat, "No one charges that much without getting my foot up their ass. I only wish I could have kicked his ass and then ya could have pulled me away."

Dil smirked a little and then shook her head. "Ya need ta watch it, though, Al. Ya never know when yer gonna piss off the wrong people and not 'ave us 'round to protect you."

"Aw, you guys'll always be there fer me." Alex grinned a little girl grin that made the two chuckle and Stranger ruffle Alex's hair. "Les' go see if they got anymore bounties! I'm in the mood to kill something."

Stranger and Dil looked at each other and chuckled, shaking their heads. It was Dil's turn to ruffle Alex's head, "Yer a strange one, Al."

"I know."

Stranger sighed and motioned for the others to follow him out of the Doc's office. The two gave a mock salute and walked behind Stranger out of the office.

* * *

RG: Thank you for reading. Now for the reviewing. Review or I shall not post new chap!


	7. Boliz Booty

**Disclaimer: RG no own Oddworld or Stranger. Tank you.**

* * *

Stranger rolled his eyes as the three walked out of the Doc's office. Once outside, the three bounty hunters saw a bunch of Clakkers running around in a panic. Alex, Stranger, and Dil all looked at each other and the human sighed as Stranger and Dil each grabbed a nearby Clakker's shoulder, pulling it to a stop. Stranger opened his mouth to speak, but Dil beat him to it, "What 're all ya pekker-heads flappin' about?" She asked.

Stranger grunted, annoyed, but then looked at the Clakker. "What she said."

"Oh, didn't ya 'ear? Boilz Booty is comin' ta town! He's gonna break his brother outta jail, Stranger!" The Clakker yelped and then, as soon as Stranger and Dil let it go, bolted for the nearest house.

Alex opened her mouth, but shut it. She blinked. "Bounty store, Strange?" The human asked, sighing, as she looked up at her guardian.

"Bounty store, kiddo." Stranger nodded before walking towards said store.

Dil and Alex looked at each other, shrugged, then followed the older bounty hunter towards the bounty store. Once inside, they saw the clerk clucking nervously. He looked up at them and then clucked again. "Oh Stranger! And company. Boilz Booty is comin' ta town!"

"We know." Dil and Alex said at the same time.

The Clakker ignored them. "Here!" He yelled, shoving a poster into Stranger's hands just as an explosion was heard. "Oop! That's him now! G'd luck, ya three!" The clerk said before running in the back.

Stranger looked at the poster and, ignoring Alex and Dil, who were leaning to see what it said, read it and then tucked it away. "Les' go."

"Righ' behind ya!" Alex said, pulling out her dagger. The human licked her teeth as Chomp jumped onto her shoulder.

Dil chuckled at the human as she pulled out one of her slingshots and loaded it with a rock. Stranger pulled out two things and handed each of the girls one. "Here." He grunted, "It's one of the vacuum things I have."

"Cool!" Alex grinned as she took the smallest one from Stranger. The human stuck it into her pack. "Thanks!"

Dil smiled as she took the last one. "Thank you."

"I can't always be there to suck up every single outlaw y'all kill or knock out, can I?" Stranger asked as he unlocked his bow. "Those are all old models, but they work."

Alex grinned at her friends and then looked at the door. "Well, let's go make a living." She sighed.

Stranger chuckled and Dil giggled. The three walked together out of the bounty store and then stared in shock at the town. Buildings were on fire and some were even collapsed, dead Clakkers were lying on the ground and outlaws were walking the streets. Boilz's voice made the three bounty hunters turn and see the outlaw, "Good works, boys! Now, stay here and cover my escape!"

"Ya got it, boss!" One shooter nodded.

Stranger pulled out his crossbow and then loaded a Zapfly in it. Alex took her dagger and ran behind a trailer to the back allies of the town. Dil kept her slingshot ready to fire as she fired Alex, muttering something about "Someone's gotta keep an eye on the kiddo".

Stranger smiled as the Zapfly loaded. He hid in the shadows and waited for just the right moment, then, he fired. The little bug landed on a barrel of explosives, sending the two minions to kingdom come. He chuckled, but winced as a bullet almost hit his arm. The bounty hunter cursed and turned. Stranger saw three outlaws looking at him. He ran behind the bounty store, loading his crossbow.

"Hold on, Al!" Dil yelled as Alex skidded to a stop. "Now don'tcha go runnin' off! Ya could get killed!"

"So? It's the danger of being a bounty hunter." Alex shrugged before she twisted the dagger in her hand. The human took a deep breath and then looked at Chomp. "Go."

The Fuzzle jumped off Alex's shoulder onto the ground and then growled. He jumped out of view and screaming was heard. Alex smiled a confident smile and followed her pet into battle. Dil sighed and shook her head, but followed the two. There, she saw the human and Fuzzle fighting two outlaws. Dil aimed and fired a rock from her slingshot at a minion, who promptly fell down, unconscious. She smiled and whipped out the vacuum Stranger gave her then sucked up the outlaw. Dil turned to help Alex, but saw that the human was already sucking the outlaw up that she had been battling just seconds ago Alex grinned as she turned around to face Dil.

"Well? Stranger and I told you I could handle myself." Alex smiled.

Dil smiled back and shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Alright, so ya can take care of yerself."

"Damn strait!" The human nodded before hearing a gun shot.

Both of the female bounty hunters looked at each other and yelled, "Stranger!" The two bolted out of the ally way to the center of town.

The sight that greeted their eyes was Stranger and Boilz both firing at each other. Stranger was hiding behind a trailer, firing at Boilz, and at outlaw was firing back at Stranger as he walked towards the bounty hunter. Stranger growled as he went back to hiding, loading his crossbow, which gave Boilz time to reload his gun if he wanted to, but he didn't. The outlaw grinned and ran towards the hidden Stranger.

"Hey!"

Boilz turned and saw Dil and Alex standing behind him, Alex had a hand on her hip while Dil had her slingshot ready, but it wasn't aimed; the two glared at Boilz.

Said outlaw laughed. "So, Stranger! These are you lil' helpers, huh? Well, little girls, I can only say one thing…" Booty raised his gun and aimed it at the two, "…prepare to enter a world of pain." He grinned, firing.

"Move!" Dil yelled, grabbing Alex and jumping out of the way. She put Alex down once they were safe behind a building. "Got any ideas, kid?"

"Jus' one." Alex muttered, pulling out her longest dagger as Chomp jumped onto her shoulder. "Fight. Kick his ass. Get the moolah."

Dil laughed as she put a Stingbee in her slingshot. "Alright, kid. But if we die, remember this was yer plan."

"Ya got it. 3…2…1…now!"

The two jumped out of hiding and Dil fired a bee at Boilz, who's back was now turned to the two. Alex growled and ran towards the outlaw as Dil continued to fire shot after shot at Boilz as the outlaw turned. The human snarled and slashed him in the chest. "That's what you get for messing with Stranger!" Alex growled as she jumped back.

"Human…" Boilz growled, walking towards her. "You're gonna pay for that."

Alex swallowed and took a step back, but kept her face strait as she prepared for another strike. Just as Boilz got close enough she could smell him, the outlaw yelled in pain and stumbled forwards. He turned in rage and saw Stranger glaring at him, crossbow loaded with Boombats and Thudslugs. "Leave mah partners 'lone, Boilz." He snarled. "Now ah'm tellin' ya like I told Floyd, alive or a corpse, yer ass is comin' with me an' Dil an' Alex."

"That's what you think, Stranger!!" Boilz yelled, aiming his gun. He fired, but nothing happened. "Wha'? Aw shit! I'm outta bullets!"

Dil and Alex grinned as Stranger walked over to Boilz, who gulped. Dil put her hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled at Stranger. "Made a bad choice not reloadin', Boilz." She chuckled.

"Aw shit." Boilz muttered before Stranger's hand slammed into his face with a sickening 'thud', knocking the outlaw out.

Stranger smirked as he sucked up the boss and then looked at the two before looking around the town and sighed. "Ain't nothin' here left fer us…bes' go on ta Buzzerton…"

"Yeah…" Dil nodded, while Alex grunted in response as she put her dagger and the vacuum in her pack for safekeeping. Dil chuckled and both she and Stranger ruffled the human's head.

"Hey, knock it off! I ain't a kid, ya know! I'm an adult…almost." Alex muttered.

The two older bounty hunters chuckled as they walked towards the open gate. Once outside, Stranger pulled out the operation bill and sighed, slapping the papers with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna need a lot more moolah if'n I'm gonna get that operation." He shook his head, sighing again.

"Yeah…" Alex looked at her guardian. "Les' go!"

Dil laughed. "To Buzzerton!" She smiled as Alex grabbed Stranger's arm and started to pull him towards the next town. She followed as well, looking around.

The three began to walk down the straight road towards town, which turned right at a tree. A small town was being rebuilt around the turn and houses were nearly complete; a small crop of corn and other fruit was being tended to by two female Clakkers. The three bounty hunters looked at each other and they all walked up to one. "Aren'tcha guys a little too far from town?" Stranger asked, looking at the Clakker.

"Oh no, Stranger! Since ya cleaned up this here place, we're able to build up a new town here to live safely." The Clakker replied then walked away.

Stranger shrugged and then looked at Dil and Alex, who also shrugged back. The three walked away from the town, letting the Clakkers get on with their boring lives.

Once they had gotten away from the small town, they saw a bridge that led across a deep gorge with some of camp below, but they didn't notice the latter. The three stepped on the roofed bridge, but that didn't go unnoticed. As Alex and Dil started to talk to Stranger, trying to make him smile, two outlaw Mortars noticed them and grinned.

"Hey, you see those pinheads? Waltzing on the bridge?" The first outlaw asked the second one, elbowing him.

"Yeah…hehehehe….looks like it's time fer a lil' target practice." The second one nodded.

The two laughed as they lit the cannons. "This'll be like shootin' Grubbs in a barrel!" The first one laughed as they fired their shells at the bridge.

Dil glanced over and saw the attack. "Stranger! Grab Alex and run!" She screamed before running.

Stranger looked over and, seeing the attack, grabbed Alex and threw her on his back. He and Dil attempted to run to the other side of the bridge, but failed. The bridge exploded and everyone went flying. Stranger landed on the ground, hitting his head, and was knocked unconscious. Alex yelled and managed to grab hold of the cliff's edge, hanging on for dear life. Dil was no where to be seen.

* * *

RG: Review. Now.


	8. Almost killed

**Disclaimer: RG no own Oddworld or Stranger. She owns Alex and Dil is a friend of hers. Tank you.**

RG: Enjoy, my friends!

Alex: What she said.

Stranger: (Leaning on a wall and picking his teeth)

Alex: -.-()

* * *

Stranger groaned as he opened his eyes and heard the two outlaws that had attacked him, Dil and Alex talking. The bounty hunter shook his head and got to his feet. He glared at the outlaws and then growled at them when they finally noticed he was awake and not out like a light. Stranger watched the outlaws run and turned around. "Dil! Kiddo! Where 're y'all?!" 

"Stranger!" Alex's voice yelled from nearby. "Help! Please…"

The bounty hunter twitched his ears and then ran over to where the bridge had fallen. He looked down and saw Alex hanging onto the cliff for dear life by one of her human hands. Just as she slipped, Stranger grabbed her wrist and pulled her up next to him. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alex nodded as she dusted herself off. The human heard something and then looked up. "Oh slag. RUN!!"

Stranger blinked as Alex ran away from the cliff edge down the hill. "Huh? Wha'?" He asked, looking up. The bounty hunter saw that one of the outlaws had fired their cannons and cursed. He ran on all fours away from bomb and managed to get away from it just in time.

"Dil!" Alex's voice yelled, "Dil, where are ya?! Dammit, answer me!!"

Stranger ran towards one of the outlaws and headbutted him, knocking him out. He quickly bountied the outlaw and then looked around for the second one, but didn't see it. The bounty hunter looked around a second time, only this time he was searching for Alex, and saw the young human trying to dig something out of the wreckage that was once the bridge. Stranger ran over to her and blinked. "Kid, what in Odd's name are you doing?"

"Dil!" Was Alex's answer. "Help me!"

Stranger grabbed some of the wreckage and started to throw it away when a moan was heard. His eyes widened and he and Alex started to dig faster, ignoring the splinters that got in their hands and the rusty nails that cut them, trying to free their friend. After a minute, Dil's whole body was visible. The girl was lying on the ground, blood seeping out of wounds in her stomach that was caused by some of the pieces of the wrecked bridge going through her stomach.

Alex cursed and bent down. "Dil!"

"'Ey, Ya okay?" Stranger asked, bending down.

"Define…okay…" Dil gasped, arching her back slightly because of the pain. "Dammit…"

"This'll hurt." Stranger warned before pulling out one of the pieces of wood.

Dil gasped and cried out in pain. "D-Dammit…" She moaned, "That 'urt, Stranger."

"Told ya it would."

Alex elbowed Stranger. "Shut!" She growled before looking at Dil. The human pulled out some bandaged and started to wrap up the wound that Stranger had already pulled the wood out of. That was the last thing Dil saw before everything went dark, Alex wrapping her wounds and Stranger looking on, a worried look on his face.

* * *

Dil groaned as she opened her eyes. The female bounty hunter looked around and saw both Stranger and Alex looking at her, worried. She grinned drunkenly, "Stranger, ya have purdy eyes, ya know that?" She asked. 

Stranger blinked. He looked at Alex with a look that made the young human girl want to fall down laughing, which she did. Stranger growled slightly at the laughing girl as he glared at her, but then sighed. The bounty hunter looked at Dil. "Ya feelin' okay?"

Dill shook her head furiously. Her drunken grin was gone, replaced by her normal smiled. "Y-Yeah. I think so." Dil groaned. She looked around and saw that they were in the outlaw's camp, a fire was going and a pot was over it that had a smell coming from it that made her stomach say she was hungry. "What's that?"

Stranger looked at Dil and smiled. "Jus' like a woman. Stomach over pain."

Alex wapped Stranger. "Not funny!" She growled, standing up. The human walked over to the pot and grabbed a bowl out of her pack. She came back a minute later, the bowl full. "'Ere ya go." She smiled, handing the bowl to Dil.

"What is it?" Dil asked, stomach growling.

"Brunswick Stew." Alex grinned. "Mom's recipe."

Dil blinked, but ate some of the stew. She smiled at the two.

"Good, huh?"

Dil nodded as she drank more of the stew. Alex flashed Stranger a grin, who simply grunted in reply. "Aww, what's wrong, fuzz face?" The human asked, smiling.

Stranger ruffled Alex's hair. "Get some rest, kiddo. We gots ta get ta town tomorrow an' grab a bounty."

"Aww…." Alex pouted, but walked over to a canyon wall. She leaned against it and, after pulling out a blanket and wrapping herself up in it, snuggled into the wall and closed her eyes. Chomp jumped into the human's lap and fell asleep, purring quite loudly.

Stranger looked at the sleeping human and Fuzzle. He chuckled.

Dil chuckled as well. She put down the bowl and leaned back, closing her eyes as well. The girl let out a soft snore.

Stranger looked at Dil and saw she was asleep. The bounty hunter laid down and, after pulling his hat down over his eyes, fell asleep.

* * *

Alex: Ya read, now review or Stranger'll kick you ass. 

Stranger: (nods)

RG: What the outlaws said.

Dil: -.-()


End file.
